Michael Dies: The Final Halloween
by cjkid123
Summary: After a death at the Myers house A girl named Mellisa gets contacted about it since it was her father that had died. But once she finds out who he really was & what he did she then finds out about Michael Myers and more so a secret about him that no one else knows about to finally put him to rest for ever. But with Michael out for her will she prevail & put him to rest?


October 30th, 2012

It has been many years . . . . . . .many dark & lonely years . . . . .longing . . . . . .waiting to see if this . . . . . cursed evil will ever cease . . .

But it hasn't and for a time I believed that one day . . . . .one day that the evil within you would soon grow tired after nearly carving the rest of your bloodline family out of existence. . . . but then I finally came to a realization that it wasn't possible that an evil so strong . . . . .so hungry for control of your mortal soul . . . . . so evil would ever know the meaning of rest . . . . . . . it was at that moment that I had also finally realized that years of hiding . . . .years of waiting . . . .years of shielding my self from the public eye . . .. . . after faking my own death . . . . . that now was the time . . . . . now was the time to finally put an end to this . . . . . . . . .finally . . . . . . . . .make sure that if there is a god & if there is any solace . . . . . . .to give me the strength to finally make sure . . . . . .that you . . . . .DIE!

A beige color car slowly pulls up to a beat down broken house which had windows boarded up by old rotted out 2 by 4's along with fungus growing out of some parts of the wood on the house. The man within the car who's face was concealed by the darkness in it just began to stare at it as he then looked at the passenger seat and it had on it a folder with papers and with it a tape recorder. The man just stared at it and the back out the front wind shield of the car as he then began moving his index finger in a sigh of the cross on his body.

?: " May god be with me . . . as well as his son and the holy spirit " He spoke & after finishing the cross on his body he takes out a flask from his coat and downs a few gulps of vodka and then places it back in his pocket.

?: " Amen " He says as he then gathers the folder & the tape recorder and steps out of the vehicle and he uses a cain to help steady himself as he eyes the house carefully as fog starts too then pass by the ground in front of him. He pauses for a moment hesitant to go forward with his plan but figures it has to be done in order to finally put an end to the madness.

?: " It is time " He says as he starts taking steps towards the house and as he got towards the front door of it he slowly pulls it open as a screeching sound is heard as he slowly pulls back to make it open full.

As he was about to take his first step in he then saw something run past his foot and for a moment lost his balance and almost fell as he hit the rail of the house to lean on only to find the door opening fully open and to see a bigger than normal rat come out & run of the steps and hop away.

?: " Dammed creatures " The man said he stood up fully on his cain and then finally entered the house.

As he did he took his few steps deeper until he had reached the center of the first room of the house and then for no apparent reason the door slammed shut behind him. As he looked back he now saw the he was alone in the pitch black house. He then preceded to dig in his coat for something at this moment with the free hand that he had.

?: " Where is it . . . dammed thing . . .. ah" He says as he takes out a little flashlight & then shoots the beam out in front of him so he can see through the darkness

As he walks through he first heads up stairs and as he did each step he took unsurprisingly creaked & made a screech sound. He ignored them as he swung his flash light around as he walked towards one room which the door was open to, as he took a step inside he then tried for the switch to make the lights turn on but unfortunately they did not work. He proceed to walk through the room seeing the cover on the bed from the light glaring through the window that was for the most part boarded up leaving only a few holes of light. After inspecting the room he then started back down stairs and as he did a shadow appeared from behind him watching him go down the stairs. He was now down stairs back where he started and then went to the back into the kitchen area which he heard a creaking noise and also smelled a foul odor, he goes deeper into the room and see's that the back door is to the house located in the kitchen is also boarded from the outside allowing no one to get in . . . . . . or out. As the man approaches the exit of the kitchen he hears the noise get louder and louder, he then finally lays his eyes on a pot on top of the stove with something sticking out of it.

?: " What in gods name? " He says as he opens it and hovers the flash light over it only to see something he wouldn't have wanted to see in his lifetime.

?: " My god . . ." The man says as what was in the pot was a dead rat along with thousands of maggots eating away at it's rotten decaying flesh.

He then places the top back on the pot and exits the the kitchen. After several minutes of checking the house around the first level he then found a door in a hall way.

?: " I . . . suppose this would be it . . ." He says as he opens it to nothing but darkness but as he waved the flashlight over it he see's stairs leading to the downwards.

As he walks down being careful of each step he took he kept walking until he step on a little puddle of something which he ignored seeing as it could have been water from a leaking pipe. He then with the light see's a rock counter underneath a window in the basement as he goes he places the folder with the files and tape recorder down and then searches around the whole basement to look for anything suspicious in case. Once he saw nothing he then went back to folder and opened it up and dug in the back of all the papers in which he took a folded paper out which turned out to be big map that was in the form of an instruction manual written in a different language.

?: " Let us see now . . . " The man said as he placed his reading glasses on and looked at the wired lettering on the map paper.

?: " So . . .. .Iraq texting I see . . . " He said as he then took another shot of his vodka flask and then also placed it down on the counter.

He then looked around the basement until he found a wide enough wall for what he was about to construct.

?: " Perfect " He says as he walks with his cain slowly towards the wall to get a better examination of it as he moved the flashlight all around. As he did so he then spotted a few candles along the floor simply lying there and weirdly enough next to it were matches.

?: " All right then . . . .let us get started " He said as he got to work.

A little later after at least 3 hours of work the man had the flash light laying on a box facing the wall which now had a big drawing of a ring on it with Irag text around it and also had the curse of the thorn mark on the center of it. The man then backed away and then took a look at what he had accomplished and then he looked at his hand . . . . .then back at the ring once more.

?: " And so . . . . .it is finally done, All that is need . . .is . ." He didn't continue as he just stared at the black glove that covered his right hand.

As he looked at it he seemed mesmerized by it the more he looked as sweat started to drip down his old wrinkled forehead. As much as he looked at it tho he knew what had to be done so with that he ripped the glove of his hand as then pulled out a switch blade with his other hand and then he placed it at the center of his hand as he pushed down and started to cut downward on his own hand. This didn't go without screaming at the top of his lungs at the pain he was suffering as he cut all the way down his palm. He then weakly dropped the bloody switch blade to the ground as he also too started to feel a bit nauseous, almost feeling like he was going to pass out he took one more look at the ring on the wall and knew that he was to close to give into what was his weak & old body.

?: " No . . . must . . . continue . . . .almost there " He said as he went to the ring & then took his now bloody hand and he went to each corner of the ring rubbed the blood on the rings in Christ cross motion, almost the image of a bloody Jesus cross on all the stigmata points of the ring. Next he took 4 individual chains and nailed all of them to the wall on the cross points.

It was at this point the all the way in the back of the large basement the foot steps began walking towards the light shun ring until the shaped figure hit a small can which cause the man close to the ring to stop as he just stood quite and stopped all sudden movements as the can simply rolled forwards all the way until it rolled around him to stop in front of him. When he looked down he saw it was a can of old 1970 beans soup. This man knew who the shape behind him was and still did not turn around to face it as he just stood where he was facing the ring. As the shape walked forward the man spoke which prompted him to stop.

?: " What took you so long to finally make a move? . . . . . huh?" The man spoke as the shape stood completely still.

?: " My . . . .. my word . . . I . . . I would have though you would have come to kill me sooner knowing what I was constructing here " He said as he still looked at the ring.

?: " I think . . . or at least hope . . . that you know what this is . . ." The man spoke as the shape behind him just tilted it's head to the side.

?: " After years of studying you . . . wondering why . . .why . . . on October 31 of 1963 you killed your older sister out of nothing . . .Not rage . . . . not hatred . . . but simply . . . .just because . . . . .then you continued to repeat the process over & over again starting in 1978 when you went after your own sister Laurie Strode . . .then again in 1988 when you went after her daughter Jamie Lloyd and then successfully gotten to her 96 . . . . I can continue on with your rampage as it went on & on from 98 and then finally after many years you finally killed Laurie in 2002, It was at that very moment that I knew . . . . that I knew . . . . .that the time had come . . . .when she faked her death . . . . not learning about her daughters death . . .but then facing her own . . . . I knew that if you were not stopped . . . . that another family . . .another poor soul would fall victim which was something I could not allow . . . . even faking my own death was something I had tough about over & over in my head contemplating if what I did was for the better . . . to finally move on . . . .hoping that you had too moved on once you were finished with Wynn that very night when he was left there expressionless as to what had happen when you disappeared . . . .and now I still after many years look on my wrist to see the curse . .. . . .the thorn engraved on my body . . .and though . . . .wondered if there was ever any end to this madness . . . but then . . . I . . . I found it . . . ." The man said as he raised his voice as the Shape then tilted it's head towards the other side now.

?: " What I found out from any old colleague of mine from an incident he had years ago . . . .years before you became what you are now . . . . that there was indeed a way . . . .but with it I also found out what it was for . . . . and what you . . . . truly are . . . .and when I found out . . . was I shocked? . . . .was I surprised beyond belief? . . . no . . . .I wouldn't allow myself to become shocked at the results of your sickness because I truly knew since I first laid eyes on you . . . your eyes . . . . . the devils eyes that you held onto so dearly . . . . what you really where . . . . what my colleague went through which caused him to die within the process of battling that curse . . . . the true meaning of the curse of thorn that not even Wynn had knowledge of . . . it was way beyond his understanding . . . . .but now that I know . . .now that I found a way to end it all . . . . . as much as I truly loved you which I have never admitted . . . . I know that now it has come to this . . " The man was speaking as a tear drop came down his eye as the shape began to move for war as he was approaching the old man to which point he now blocked the flashlight and all the man could see as he stared at the ring was the shapes monstrous shadow.

?: " That you . . . .must . . . .die . . ." The man said as the shape raise it hand and what was in it was a large butcher knife as he was about to strike it down on the man.

?: " Damm you Michael " He said as he finally spun around & swung his cain to hit the shape known as Micheal in the face but to no avail as Michael caught it with no trouble & plunged down as the knife cut right down on his shoulder slashing through his joint.

?: " GAHHH!" The man screamed as he looked wide eye at his shoulder as all the feeling left his left arm & could no longer move it to which he then act quickly and looked at his halted cain still close to Micheal's face as he used his right hand to press a secret button on the cain to which caused the tip of the cain to exploded fire out of the rear end catching Michael in the face causing him to stumble backwards as he clutched his left eye socket of the mask as it was still on fire. This gave the old man time to stand using the wall as a balancing to to balance him up now that he did not have his cain. He then used his weak bloody right hand that he cut to get to his switch blade in his coat pocket but then Michael had some how put out the fire on his now burnt mask and was already going for the old man.

?: " Michael . . . .please . . . . . yes . . . come . . . . . go . . . .let us go to hell . . . .together . . . .where we belong . . ." The old man said as Micheal was stalking towards him and when he finally reached him the Old man the used the last bit of energy he had & jumped on to Michael & stabbed him right on the heart area of his chest but to little reaction Michael retaliated with a stab of his own catching the old man in the ribs with the butcher knife fully going in the old man's body.

All the old man could do was gasp as and spit up a mouth full of blood on the mask as he slowly went limp onto the knife as he was being raised into the air by just one arm alone. The old man then dropped his switch blade and grabbed tightly on the wrist of Micheal's arm and looked into the black eyes of the mask.

?: " This . . .is it . . . .Michael . . .. today . . . . .you . . . . will . . . . .die . . " But then his body finally went limp and the old man had died as Michael the threw the old man's body off his knife.

After wards Micheal just stared as he tilted his head side to side breathing heavy through his mask looking at the dead body but as he turned to walk away he then tumbled as then blood came from the nose of the mask as he too fell down flat on the ground as both bodies where laying there not moving at all.

From The Mind Of John Carpenter

Vsking123 Presents

"MICHAEL DIES: THE FINAL HALLOWEEN" 


End file.
